Crazy Love
by joeypotter85
Summary: My version of what took place after Joey and Pacey's break up
1. In denial

**Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together set before season three.**

 **Author's Note: reviews are appreciated, please leave some.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character's or show, just the original story line.**

 **Crazy Love**

 **Chapter #1**

 **(Joey's pov)**

 **"** **I hate you.", I remark with a growing resentment. Folding my arms across my chest, I narrow my gaze in Pacey's direction. Why do I even put up with him? He has been even more of a tool then usual lately. Does Pacey always have to be so annoying and repulsive?** **I am beginning to wonder why I even bother still coming to Dawson's for movie nights. Sure, I enjoy hanging out with Jack and Andie...and Jen and I are getting along a bit more these days. But ugh, Pacey just makes me want to cause him bodily harm.**

 **"** **Well, I hate you more.", comments Pacey while returning my scowl. Oh he is so agitating sometimes! Grabbing the nearest object, I launch it at Pacey. Laughing when the shoe I tossed whacks him in the head, I grin happily at his pained yelp. That will teach Witter to mess with me. Next time it won't be a shoe either. If he were wise he would not test me anymore then he already has tonight. Why does Pacey always insist on getting on my last nerve? It is like he live to get under my skin and get a rise out of me.**

 **"** **Play nice children.", pipes in Jen with an amused chuckle. Play nice? Ha! That will never happen. Pacey doesn't knowing the first thing about being pleasant. He just always insists on pressing my buttons, I swear he gets a kick out of me kicking the crap out of him. Jen and Jack often tease that the two of us flirt way too much. They are convinced there is an underlying sexual tension between Pacey and I. The mere thought repulses me, as if I could ever be attracted to Pacey Witter? That is the craziest thing I have ever heard.**

 **"** **Not possible with Witter.", I mutter with a roll of my eyes before grabbing a nearby pillow and hugging it to my chest. Stretching out in my spot on the floor, I rub at my eyes tiredly. Glancing at my watch, I sigh when I notice it is close to midnight. No wonder I am exhausted. Thank God I'm not working at the Ice house tomorrow. Only closed the last three nights with Jack. Bessie was nice enough to give me the next two days off. Honestly, all I want to do is sleep as much as I can tomorrow. The last thing I am thinking about is going anywhere.**

 **"** **Oh and you're just oh so pleasant Potter?", observes Pacey with a scowl taking over his features. Hey I am not the one who can't go a second without tossing insults in my direction. I am perfectly fine pretending that Pacey doesn't exist. He just insists on pushing my buttons though. If I didn't know any better I would say that he enjoys watching me get ticked off with him. Sometimes I think that he purposely gets under my skin just to watch me get all riled up. Pacey enjoys bickering with me just to see how far he can push me.**

 **"** **You're both like a bunch of two year olds sometimes, I swear.", comments Dawson with a roll of his eyes. Please, I am not the immature one. Pacey is the one that is always starting with me. Dawson has been friends with the both of us for how long? He should know by now that Pacey is the instigator and not me. At times I wonder why I even bother putting up with Witter. Ever since I can remember he has tormented me relentlessly. Jen likes to poke fun and tell the two of us to stop flirting and just kiss already. That is never going to happen though, I find Pacey utterly repulsive.**

 **"** **You know, they say when two people hate each other as much as the two of you do it means they're hot for one another.", points out Andie much to my disliking. Oh, now I feel like I need to throw up. She had to go there didn't she? What is it with her, Jen and Jack insisting that Pacey and I are into one another? I can assure them that is not the case. He is the last person on earth I would even consider dating. It wasn't long ago that I had feelings for Dawson, nothing ever came of them though. Part of me realized the only reason I was into him in the first place is because he had all but forgotten I existed when it came to Jen. They have since broken up and now her and I are slowly becoming friends. Though with remarks about me having a thing for Pacey seriously have me questioning our budding friendship at times.**

 **Sitting up with interest, Dawson glances between Pacey and I," Are the two of you into one another?"**

 **Laughing at the mere thought, Pacey rolls his eyes with disgust," Please, I am not hot for Joey. It is just fun watching her get all riled up."**

 **"** **Way to make me lose my appetite Dawson.", I second with a look of disgust evident on my face. How could he even ask a question like that? Dawson should know that I would never go for a guy like Pacey. He is not even my type. How could he be? I would much rather date Jack then him. Actually for a brief moment in time Jack and I did date, then he realized he was gay. Our relationship was short lived to say the least. Go figures that my first actually boyfriend would turn out to be gay. That would be my luck.**

 **"** **Don't worry Jo, the thought makes me gag as well." promises Pacey with a smile. Ugh, what I wouldn't give to smack that smug smirk right off his face. Not sure how much longer I can take movie night with Pacey. I am two seconds away from strangling him as it is. All I want to do is go home, wash up, put on pajamas, climb into bed and fall asleep. That is not asking too much. Another second and I might toss Dawson's alarm clock at Pacey's head. Amusing as that sounds, I think it is better that I just call it a night.**

 **"** **On that note, think I am going to call it a night Dawson. Sorry, my bed is calling me. If I stay any longer, I might murder Pacey.", mutter with a frown before standing from my spot on the ground. Stepping into my shoes, I quickly tie them. Thankfully, I took my row boat so I won't have to rely on Witter to bring me home. A car ride with him right now would be hell. There is only so much that I can take from him and I am fairly certain that tonight I have reached my Pacey limit. Luckily tomorrow I won't have to see him at all as I have no plans to leave my house.**

 **"** **What? Oh, come on Jo. You're seriously leaving?", complains Dawson as he stands to stop me. Sorry man, but I am beyond exhausted and can hardly keep my eyes open for much longer. There was a brief moment where I considered spending the night like I usually do, but then I would have to deal with Witter and that is not something that I want to do. He has managed to get on my last nerve tonight. Much as I would love to stay and hangout, that is just not going to happen. I am tired, and want to sleep without being pestered all night.**

 **Opening Dawson's bedroom window, I climb my way out," Yeah, sorry Dawson. I am beat, I was at the Ice House all day. Right now all I want is sleep."**

 **Sitting up in his spot, Pacey turns his attention toward me," Need a ride home Potter?"**

 **"** **Tempting as that sounds, think I will just take my row boat Witter.", I answer with a mere roll of my eyes. He has got to be kidding me right now. Here Pacey spends the entire night torturing me to no end and now he wants to give me a ride home? Please, I would rather swim across the creek. Wishing everyone good night, I climb down the ladder from Dawson's room. Untying my row boat from the dock, I carefully step in and grab the oar. Pushing off from Dawson's dock, I row in the direction of my house. Before long I find myself docked outside my house. There is no car in the driveway so I am to assume that Bess is gone for the weekend. It will be nice having the place to myself. Hopping out of my row boat, I walk up the front steps of the porch and unlock the front door. Walking inside, I turn on the lights and lock the door behind me once more. It is so great to be home, can't wait to sleep in my bed. …**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **"** **Pacey, why is it that you always insist on pestering Joey?", questions Jack once Joey is out of ear shot. There is no real reason that I am always bothering Potter. Simply put I just enjoying annoying and poking fun at her. Watching Jo get agitated and riled up over the littlest things is amusing to me. Joey and I have been known for our back and forth bickering ever since we were kids. I remember chasing her around the play ground, those were the best times. Eventually she would get mad and tackle me down.**

 **"** **What are you talking about? I do not always bother Joey. This is just our routine. The two of us trade insults all the time.", I point out while grabbing a handful of popcorn. Jack has been around long enough, he should know this by now. Joey and I have never gotten along. I wouldn't go as far as to say that we hate one another. We definitely have a tendency to become easily agitated with one another. Of it is more Potter then me, I don't mind when the two of us are fighting. It helps pass the time. Plus, the girl is just plain hot when she threatens me with bodily harm.**

 **"** **Be honest Witter, are you into Joey?", ponders Jen with a raised eye brow. This causes the others to stop what their doing and turn their attention solely to me. Is she kidding me right now? Even if I were, I would never openly admit to this. Why? So I could be mocked and ridiculed? Yeah, sorry but not thanks. Truth is, yeah I do sort of have a thing for Potter. Maybe part of me always has. This said that doesn't mean that I would ever act on this notion. I'm not an idiot, I know that I would never stand a chance with Jo. Why would I ever admit to being into her? ….**


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together set before season three.**

 **Author's Note: reviews are appreciated, please leave some.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character's or show, just the original story line.**

 **Crazy Love**

 **Chapter #2**

 **(Pacey's pov cont'd)**

 **"** **Please how could you ask such a crazy question?", I dismiss with a roll of my eyes. I'm not going to answer that. Why should I? What is it to Jen or anyone else anyway? Can't a guy just tease and taunt a girl without everyone thinking it is because he has the hots for her? What is this kinder garden logic? Even if she might be onto something, I am not about to let Jen know this. I would never hear the end of it. Plus, if Joey found out? Forget it, she would laugh right in my face. The thought of having my heart torn from my chest is not an appealing one.**

 **"** **Judging by the fact you just answered a question with a question? I think you might be onto something Jen. Pacey definitely has it bad for Joey Potter.", observes Andie with an amused chuckle. Oh, haha. I am so glad this humors you Andie. This is something none of them are ever going to let me live down. I am perfectly fine with this knowledge too so long as they never once breath a word to Potter herself. That is the last thing I need. Were she to find out? Fairly certain that Jo would laugh in my face.**

 **"** **Look, Pace. Have you ever considered, oh I don't know maybe being nice to Joey? This is more likely to catch her attention then your usual smart ass insults.", offers Dawson much to my surprise. Got to admit, he is the last one I expected advise from. Had it on good authority that Dawson wasn't too keen on the thought of me actually showing an interest in Joey. Sort of always figured that maybe he was into her. Guess maybe that isn't the case if he is giving me tips on how to stay on Joey's good side. He could be right. How am I ever supposed to decipher whether or not I stand a chance with Jo if she hates my guts. ...Not that I care either way whether I do or not because I don't like her. ...Ah who am I kidding here? Not myself that is for sure.**

 **"** **What makes you so sure I want to catch Potter's attention?", I ponder for the hell of it. By now it is obviously not a secret that I am into Joey. Deny it all I want, they all seem to know the truth. Really hoping none of them would ever breath a word of this to Joey. If I am going to pursue her, I would much rather feel her out on my own. See if maybe there could be a chance Joey is into me every bit as much as I am her. While I doubt this is the case, can't blame a guy for hoping at least. How exactly do I get on Potter's good graces though?**

 **"** **Other then you have not once denied the fact you're into her? Don't worry Witter, your secret is safe with us.", assures Jack with a light slap on my back. Well, at least I don't have to worry about any of them ever saying anything to Joey. Just wish it weren't so damn obvious to everyone except Potter that I like her. If she knew, would she care? This is something that I have no clue about. If only I could find a way to get close to Jo and see if there is any chance of her being into me also. Not sure how to accomplish this though. …**

 **(Next morning; Joey's pov)**

 **Startled awake by the smell of bacon, I stretch out under my covers. Why does it smell of breakfast? Bessie told me she and Bodie were away for the weekend. Did they decide to come back? Why would they do a crazy thing like that? Mmm, that bacon does smell pretty amazing. Kicking the covers off of me, I climb out of bed and make my way down stairs not even bothering to change from my pajamas. Walking into the kitchen, my eyes land on none other then Pacey Witter himself," Pacey...what the hell are you doing here?"**

 **"** **Morning Jo, pancakes and bacon?", offers Pacey with a smile before sliding a plate my way. Digging into them with a fork, I raise an eyebrow in his direction. What is he doing here? How the hell did he even get it? It is way too early for me to be dealing with Pacey. It was my sole intention to have a Witter free weekend. Guess that dream went down the drain. What does Pacey even want? Oh my God, these pancakes are amazing. If I didn't hate Pacey, I would love him right now. He is so lucky that I am hungry.**

 **"** **Don't take this the wrong way Witter, but once again what are you doing here? How did you even get in?", I inquire while munching on a few pieces of bacon. He is the last person I expected nor even wanted to see. Pacey had me so irritated by the time I left last night, he is lucky I didn't kick the crap out of him. Not like I haven't done so before. If he didn't always insist on being such a jerk maybe I could learn to enjoy his company once in a while. Pacey does not know how to not bother me though. He makes it a point to get on my last nerve on a daily basis.**

 **"** **Dawson wants me to start being more nice to you. Plus, I know where your hide a key is Potter.", admits Pacey before pouring the both of us a glass of orange juice. This is all Dawson's doing? Should have known. He has only been on Pacey and I to try getting along more these last few weeks. Sometimes I hate him. Since when does Pacey ever listen to Dawson anyway? He never has before. Something is telling me to be wary. There is a chance Witter's kindness could come with ulterior motives. It is way too early to be wondering what it is that he is up to. I should still be asleep under my warm blanket and yet I am not.**

 **Taking a sip from my orange juice, I poke at the last of my pancakes," Should have know Dawson would be behind this."**

 **Placing my plate in the sink, Pacey rinses it off," I'll leave if you want Jo."**

 **"** **No, it's fine Pace. Much as I would rather not be up this early, too late now.", I relent with a sleepy yawn before rubbing at my eyes. Truth is, I did not plan to get out of bed at all today. Bess has been working me to the bone everything at the Ice House. I come home exhausted and fall into a coma once my head hits the pillow. Hell, if I hadn't smelled bacon, I would still be asleep right now. Leave it to Pacey to know exactly how to wake me up in the mornings. Since when does Dawson care if the two of us get along?**

 **"** **Joey, it's almost ten o'clock.", observes Pacey with an amused laugh and shake of his head. Please, I know what time it is. Considering that I couldn't fall asleep until almost a little before three in the morning, ten is early. To be honest, I wouldn't mind climbing back under the covers and falling back asleep. Something tells me that Pacey is not about to go anywhere anytime soon though. Guess there could be worse things then spending time with Witter. At least he isn't being an annoying jerk. Then again the day is still young.**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **"** **I know what time it is Witter. ...Why do you keep staring at me like that?", questions Joey with a frown taking over her features. Could she really blame me right now? It is difficult not to stare at Joey. This girl is absolutely beautiful. What guy with eyes wouldn't check her out? Guess I could try to make it a bit less obvious though. Does Potter have any clue how attractive she is? Lately I have found myself looking for just about any reason to be around her. Hell, last night I offered to drive her home. This is something I never do. Not sure when it happened, but at some point Jo became more then the girl across the creek that I couldn't help but tease.**

 **"** **It's difficult not to when you're wearing my shirt Potter.", I acknowledge in a gruff manner. Damn, she looks better in it then I ever could. Dawson and the others were right, I am into Jo. What the hell am I supposed to do? There is no way she would ever want to be with a guy like me. Why would she? Joey could take her pick of just about any guy in Capeside. Here I am playing nice hoping that she could ever notice me and something more then the guy she despises on a daily basis. The only thing I have going for me is the fact Jo has yet to send me packing.**

 **"** **What are you talking about? I stole this from Dawson, it's not yours.", argues Joey while hugging herself lightly. No, no that is definitely my shirt. Since when is Dawson into hockey? Last I checked, never. Left it over at his house last year and have not seen it since. Wonder how long Potter has had it for? Not that I mind or anything. Did not think it was possible for Jo to look anymore attractive then she already is. I stand mistaken though clearly. What I would give to be the one she's holding right now instead of that shirt. These thoughts have really got to stop entering my head.**

 **"** **Actually, it is. Left it at Dawson's last year, have not seen it since.", I confide with a mere shrug of my shoulders. Potter can keep it, I don't care. Looks better on her then it ever would me. Plus, it's sort of nice to see Jo wearing something of mine. If only there were a way for me to find out if she could ever be into me like I am her. It is not as though I could just come right out and ask Joey. With my luck she would laugh in my face. Lately any reason I could think of, I have been using to spend time with her. I like her, but I don't her to know because I'm afraid of her reaction.**

 **"** **Does that mean you want it back?", asks Joey in a disappointed manner. Huh, she actually wants to keep it? Thought once she realized the shirt belonged to me she would toss it aside like yesterdays trash. Guess Jo has taken a liking to my old worn out jersey. That was my favorite one too, by the looks of it seem like it might me Joey's too. If it means that much to her, guess letting her keep it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Who am I kidding, I was never asking for the shirt back in the first place.**

 **"** **Nah, you could keep it Potter.", I offer with a smile. Helping Joey do the dishes that I dirtied, I dry them off one by one. Maybe the others were right, if I want Joey to warm up to me being less of a jerk would be helpful. Much as I might love pushing her buttons, and riling Joey up it's not helping my case. Somehow I need to show her that I can be more then the guy who trades insults with her. Could she ever see me the way I see her though? This is the question that has been keeping me up at night.**

 **"** **Serious? ...Thanks Witter.", acknowledges Joey before leaning up to kiss my cheek. I tense up immediately when I feel her lips on the side of my jaw. This is something I did not expect anytime soon or well...ever. Potter just kissed me. Fine so it may have been on the cheek but it was still a kiss. One I was most definitely not expecting. This girl is always throwing me curve balls. Just when I think that I have Jo figured out, she does something like this? Not once has she ever kissed me on the cheek before. I am not sure how to even react.**


	3. Indentured Servitude

**Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together set before season three.**

 **Author's Note: reviews are appreciated, please leave some.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character's or show, just the original story line.**

 **Crazy Love**

 **Chapter #3**

 **(Joey's pov)**

 **"** **Out of curiosity, what was that for Potter?", ponders Pacey while touching a hand to his face. Biting down on my bottom lip, I only shrug my shoulders. It was only a harmless peck on the cheek, why does it have to be for anything? For once Pacey wasn't a complete tool and I thought it was nice of him too let me keep this shirt. Secretly, it is my favorite night shirt. I only wear it to bed every night. Should have figured that it was Pacey's, why would Dawson have a hockey jersey? He is not into hockey.**

 **"** **Just because Pace. So since your here, does that mean I am stuck with you today?", I tease playfully while nudging Pacey's side. Chuckling when he returns the gesture, I splash some dish water at him. We might not always see eye to eye let alone get along, but Pacey isn't the worst company a girl could ask for. Sometimes it is nice to have him around, when we're not constantly at one anothers throats arguing. Some days it takes all that I have not to strangle Witter. Other days? I am really thankful to have him around. A few years back when my mother had passed, Pacey was with me when I got the news. It was the worst day ever and I spent the better half of it bawling my eyes out into his shirt collar. Not once did Pacey complain either, he sort of just...held me. Pacey can be great like that sometimes. Much as I pretend to loath and despise him? Witter is actually a pretty dependable guy.**

 **"** **Not exactly, I have somewhere to be Jo.", relents Pacey before leaning against the counter. He is leaving already? Thought for sure he would try to find a reason to stick around and pester me. Where could Pacey possibly have to go? Not that I care or anything. It is sort of boring here all alone though. Passing time with Pacey could be fun though. Wonder what he is up to and if he'll mind my tagging along. Not as though I have anything else to do today besides laundry and picking up whatever I decide to have for dinner.**

 **"** **Your leaving then?", I question with an arched eyebrow. What am I supposed to do all day? Hanging out with Dawson was not on my agenda. I can only take so much of his Spielberg binge on movies. Whatever Pacey has planned has to be better then spending an entire day here doing nothing. Maybe if I play my cards right he will let me tag along. Normally spending the day with Witter is that last thing I would want to do but I am running out of options here. Beside sometimes Pacey and I are able to put our hate for one another aside and have a fun time together.**

 **"** **Did you want me to stay Jo?", wonders Pacey with a look of confusion taking over his features. Biting down on my bottom lip, I lean against the counter beside him. Something tells me that if I answer yes I could live to regret it. Pacey has a habit of getting on my last nerve in record time. Then again what else do I really have planned? Guess as long as he doesn't annoy me too much I wouldn't mind his company. Wonder what he has to do anyway? I know he is not going to work. Pacey rarely shows up at work, he is usually too busy bothering me at the Ice House.**

 **Disappearing to my room briefly to change, I tie my hair into a loose ponytail," Normally I would say no, but I have nothing else to do. Think maybe I could tag along Witter?"**

 **Grabbing two paint brushes from my art supply box, Pacey tosses one to me," If you want, but you're going to need one of these Potter."**

 **"** **What for?", I ask while eying him suspiciously. What did I just sign myself up for? Had I known there would be work involved I would have opted out stayed home. Not exactly sure what I just got myself into here. Whatever anything is better then sitting around with nothing to do all day. Following Pacey outside, I lock the door behind us. Climbing into the passenger side of Pacey's jeep, I wait for him to do the same. Not sure where we are going or what we are doing but I am just glad to be out of the house right now.**

 **"** **Here is the thing Jo, I bought this boat and have been fixing it up. Still have a bit of work to do and since you have nothing else to do, you're going to help me out.", explains Pacey before starting up his jeep. We drive down the drive way from my house. Did I just hear him correctly? Pacey owns a boat? Since when? Who in their right mind would ever sell him a boat? He seriously expects me to help him sand and paint it? What is in it for me if I agree to? This was definitely not part of my weekend plans.**

 **"** **Do I get a choice in the matter?", I inquire with a defeated sigh. Something tells me that I don't. Not that I mind all that much. Not like I had anything else planned for today. Wonder where in the world Pacey ever came across a boat to buy? What does he plan on doing once it is all fixed up? Is this boat even seaworthy? Guess I will find out soon enough. Besides, if it gets too hot I could always jump into the creek for a swim. Right now that sounds like a tempting idea considering how sweltering it is outside. Sad part is it's not even noon time.**

 **"** **Not exactly no. But if you help? I will pay for dinner Potter.", offers Pacey with a smile as we pull into a boat yard. Oh, he said the magic words. Free food? Count me in. Guess slaving away on a boat for a few hours is worth it if I won't have to buy my own dinner tonight. Who knows maybe spending time with Pacey won't be so bad. Once in a while we get along without tossing insults at each other. Whoa, is that his boat? Wonder how he was able to afford this? That boat is beautiful! How is it seriously Pacey's though?**

 **"** **Count me in then Witter.", I agree before climbing aboard the boat with him. Wow, this is a nice boat. Wonder how Pacey came across it. Did he get it from a police auction? That is the only explanation that I could think of. Deciding to take a look around, I climb below deck. Cool, this cabin is nice! It has a tiny kitchen, bathroom and even a place to sleep? Wonder if when he is finished working on it if Pacey plans to go sailing? This is a real nice set up that he has. I might actually be jealous of Witter right now. This boat is pretty amazing.**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **Shaking my head with an amused laugh, I follow Joey below deck," Thought that would catch your attention."**

 **Sitting down on a cot, Joey glances around her," Pace, this boat is amazing. Have you thought of a name for it?"**

 **"** **I was considering naming her True Love.", I admit before glancing down at the ground. Joey doesn't need to know the name is in reference to her. Doubt there is even the slightest chance she could ever feel the same about me. I am not even sure when I fell for her to be honest. There just came a point where Joey was no longer the annoying girl who lived across the creek. Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself searching reasons to be around her. Sometimes I would purposely pick an argument with Jo just to see her get all fired up with raged. At one point I started showing up at the Ice House when I knew that she would be working. It got to the point where Bessie hired me as a waiter and dish washer. Much as I claim to hate Potter, it couldn't be further from the truth. Apparently everyone has figured this out besides clueless Josephine.**

 **"** **Sort of an odd name for a boat, don't you think Witter? ...So, who is the girl?", pries Joey once curiosity gets the best of her. This question startles me. Am I actually expected to answer? One glance at Joey tells me that I am. What am I supposed to even say? The truth is not an option. If Jo knew how I felt about her, who is to say she wouldn't completely laugh in my face? I am not exactly a guy Joey would ever go for. Why would she? Potter is breath taking and I am well...me. Not in this life time would the two of us ever date.**

 **"** **Why does there have to be a girl Potter?", I counter while folding my arms across my chest. This has to be quite possibly to stupidest question I could ever ask. Obviously there is a girl. Why the hell else would I name my boat True Love? What is it to Joey anyway? What reason could she have for caring if there is a girl or not? It is not as though she is the least bit interested in me. Maybe bringing Jo here wasn't my brightest idea. She is asking questions that I am not willing to cough up an answer to.**

 **"** **There doesn't I just figured maybe there was Witter. ...Is it Andie?", guesses Joey much to my disliking. Great now she is going to rattle off guesses until I give her a name? Yeah, bringing Jo here was a bad idea. Why in the world would it be Andie? She and I went on exactly one dated, it did not end well and we haven't gone on another since. All I wanted was a little help painting my boat and now I am being subjected to an interrogation by the very girl I actually named the boat after? This would be my luck wouldn't it. …**


	4. Pleasant Surprises

**Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together set before season three.**

 **Author's Note: reviews are appreciated, please leave some.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character's or show, just the original story line.**

 **Crazy Love**

 **Chapter #** **4**

 **(Pacey's pov cont'd)**

 **"** **No, why would it be Andie? We went out once and could not stand one another.", I remind with a roll of my eyes. Climbing back above deck, I grab a nearby canister of paint. Taking the lid off, I stir it around. Dipping my paint brush in, I paint along the side of the boat. Really hope that Jo is not about to bombard me with questions the rest of the day. This is not what I signed up for. Had I known wanting to spend a little alone time with Potter would mean that she would pry me with questions? I never would have invited her along.**

 **" Fine, don't tell me. I don't care. ...Whoever this girl is, she's pretty lucky.", adds Joey as an after thought. Her compliment takes me by surprise, it is one I was definitely not expecting. Did Joey actually mean that? Huh, that might have been the nicest thing she has ever said to me. Compliments from Potter are far and in between. This one takes the cake though. Guess bringing Jo wasn't a complete mistake. Look at us, we have gone this entire time without so much as one sarcastic** **comment. Maybe there is hope for the two of us as friends...if not ever anything more.**

 **" You mean that Jo?", I inquire before glancing back at her. The look in her eyes tells me that she does. This could be the start of a budding friendship. Whoever would have thought that the two of us would ever get along. If Dawson could only see the two of us now he would probably have a stroke. Even if Jo never sees me as anything other then a friend, I guess I would be alright with that. Not like I ever expect her to fall for me the way I clearly have for her. There will be other girls, none of them will have my heart like Potter does. That is not to say I couldn't learn to care for them at least.**

 **" Of course Pace, what girl wouldn't want a guy like you? Annoying tendencies aside, you're always there when I need you to be.", confides Joey with a genuine smile. This girl is killing me. While I know she only meant it in a harmless manner this is something I never thought Jo would ever say of me. She thinks that I am a decent guy? This is news to me. Usually Joey rants about how annoying I am and the fact that she despises me. Sometimes I will never understand this girl. She has a way of keeping a guy on his toes that much is for sure. I don't mind all that much though if it means I can be close to Joey for a little while.**

 **Grabbing myself a bottled water, I take a sip before tossing one to Joey," Well, aren't you just full of compliments Jo?"**

 **Rolling her eyes at me, Joey continues sanding the side of the boat," Don't get used to it Pace."**

 **" Just remember, I am armed with a paint brush Potter.", I remark with an amused chuckle. Picking up my paint brush once more, I carefully paint over the side of the boat. Less then a quarter of this thing is sanded and there is a lot of painting to do. I don't expect to get it all done today, it might take two or three. If I am lucky though, Potter won't mind tagging along to help me.** **This is the first time in a while the two of us have gotten along so well. Never thought Joey would go so far as to compliment me, wonder if she meant what she said.**

 **" Just remember Witter, one drop of paint lands on me and they will never find your body.", warns Joey with a smirk and a wink. Oh, she is feisty. I am used to Jo's threats of violence and bodily harm by now. This is our usual song and dance. Sometimes I could spend all day going back and forth with this girl and never tire. Pushing Joey's buttons just to get her riled up is one of my favorite pass times. Tough, I should be careful now considering we're on a boat and I do not feel like going over board. …**

 **(Two and a half hours later, Joey's pov)**

 **" Pacey, we have been at this for close to three hour. Lets t** **ake** **a break, I'm tired and it's hot.", I complain while placing my paint brush down. Swiping at my sweat covered forehead, I take a much need drink from my water bottle.** **Sitting on the dock, I dip my toes in the water. It is so hot out right now. How did I ever let Pacey talk me into working on my day off? Is a free meal worth this? Not sure if I can take another minute of working on this boat. If I am lucky maybe he will want to just call it a day and stop.**

 **" Jo, couldn't you just help me for a little longer?", pleads Pacey with a sigh. Is he kidding me right now? Why couldn't we come back another day? All I want to do right now is relax. I am hot and sticky with sweat. This boat does not have to be finished in one day.** **Why couldn't we just call it a day and continue our work another day? We are almost out of paint anyway. By the time he buys another bucket full it will be almost five o'clock. What would be so wrong if we just hung out and relaxed for the rest of the day?**

 **" Pace, I promise to help another day but right now I only want to go for a swim.", I acknowledge with a shake of my head. It is way to hot to still be working. That water is looking way too tempting not to just jump right in. Not having a bathing suite is not about to stop me either. Going for a swim sounds really amazing right about now too. Pacey cannot tell me that the thought has not crossed his mind too. Splashing my toes in the water, I smile at cool feeling it leaves on my skin. Jumping in is sounding like just what I need to cool off.**

 **" You don't even have a bathing suite Jo, how are you going to go swimming without one?", comments Pacey with an arched eyebrow. Oh like that has stopped me before? Kicking out of my shorts, I take off my shirt before jumping into the creek. Oh my God the water is cold. It feels so good though, best idea that I ever had. Who needs a bathing suite when I am wearing a bra and underwear. Probably not the brightest idea but whatever I am not about to sweat my ass off for another minute and not go for a cool refreshing swim.**

 **" Since when has that ever stopped me Witter? You coming in?", I ask while swimming to the edge of the dock. Glancing up at Pacey, I give a playful splash.** **He needs to learn to live a little, the look on his face is priceless. Guess he wasn't expecting me to jump in with my underwear on. What did he expect? I was not about to skinny dip…not in front of him at least. If I wanted to I could pull Pacey in, that would be hilarious. Mean, but so funny. Not that I am going to do that but I totally could.**

 **With a reluctant shrug of his shoulders, Pacey eventually takes of his shirt and shorts before diving in the water," You're crazy, you know that Potter?"**

 **Swimming circles around Pacey, I hug him from behind before playfully dunking him," If that's not the pot calling the kettle black then I don't know what is Witter."**

 **" Jo,** **if you think I am above tossing your clothes into the creek, you would be sadly mistaken.", threatens Pacey when I dunk him once more. If he even tries to, I will drown him. He had better think twice if I were Pacey. Today hasn't been so bad, this is the most we have gotten along together in well...ever. Spending time with Pacey isn't as torturous** **as it used to be. Who would have thought the two of us could ever get along this well? Maybe Pacey and I could be friends without the constant arguing.**

 **" Try it and that will be the last thing you do.", I remark with a scowl.** **Swimming circles around Pacey once more, I splash him with water. He can't tell me that he is not having the least bit of fun right now. This is exactly what I needed. The creek water feels amazing on my skin. I could stay in here for hours and never tire, sure beats working in the hot sun anymore then I already have. This day wasn't as horrendous as I thought it would have been. For his part Pacey has actually been sort of sweet. He did not have to come over and make breakfast yet he did. Still weird that he knows where the hide a key is but that's just Pacey for you.**

 **" Who would have ever thought the two of us could spend time together and not want to kill one another?", ponders Pacey with an amused chuckle. To be fair most of the time it is him antagonizing me. For whatever reason Witter just love egging me on and seeing how far he can press my buttons until I go off on him. Our days are usually spent trading insults. After a while the others tire of our non stop bickering. This hasn't been the case today thankfully. Somehow the two of us have managed to play nicely with one another.**

 **" The day is not over yet Pacey.", I tease before once more dunking him. Laughing when he comes up and** **gives me a light shove, I hug Pacey's side. This is nice, can't believe that am could ever actually think this...but I am actually having a great time right now. Who would have thought we could ever get along like this? I sure didn't, here we are though hanging out and having fun. Maybe I misjudged Witter. Sure he can be a bit of an annoying jerk at times, but then again there are times when he can be really sweet. …**


	5. Completely clueless

**Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together set before season three.**

 **Author's Note: reviews are appreciated, please leave some.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character's or show, just the original story line.**

 **Crazy Love**

 **Chapter #** **5**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **" Now what Potter?", I question as we sit drip drying on the dock. We swam for more then an hour and I am exhausted. Watching Joey as she lays back, I eventually do the same. That sun is still beaming. Once I dry off, I'm hiding out below deck to escape the heat. Closing my eyes, I listen to the waves crash against the side of my boat. This has been a great day. Not once has Jo slung a sarcastic comment my way. This must be one of those rare days where we actually get along. It does not happen much.**

 **"** **Do you think we could just lie here a bit Witter?", inquires Joey before threading her fingers through mine. Startled when she lies her head on my chest, I rest my hand on Joey's waist. This is not something I was expecting. I'm not going to complain though. It feels really amazing to be able to have Jo this close. She is driving my senses wild though. For whatever reason Potter is tracing her finger tips across my chest. My damn heart is beating in my chest ready to explode at a moments notice. Never before have I wanted to kiss someone so badly.**

 **"** **We can do whatever you want Jo.", I whisper in her ear before closing my eyes. This just feels so right. Right now I would give just about anything to know what Joey were thinking. It could be my mind playing tricks on me, but she is sort of acting like she's into me. Whether that is the case or not, I have no clue. Why else would Jo let me hold her like this though? We have never laid like this before. Here we are though, Joey with her head on my chest and holding my hand. I'm so confused right now, not that I mind that much.**

 **"** **Hey Pace? The girl you named the boat after...does she know you're into her?", questions Joey after a minute or so of silence.** **This catches me off guard. Where did that question come from? The girl is you Potter, I answer silently. No, you don't even have the slightest of a clue. Which is funny because everyone else does. Even Bess asks me when I am going to grow a pair and ask you out. If only it were that simple though. The thought of being laughed at and rejected is just not very appealing to me. Had I thought maybe she felt the same, I would say something.**

 **" Not even a clue Joey, which is sad because everyone else knows except her.", I acknowledge with an amused shake of my head. Dawson actually encouraged me to say something. He of all people is the last person I thought would. For some reason I figured he was into Joey but apparently that isn't the case. Do I want to tell Jo how I feel? Obviously. But I am just not sure if I should. Do I really want to risk a rejection and heart ache on my part? It would kill me if I put myself out there only to find out Potter wasn't into me too.**

 **Glancing up at me with a tired smile, Joey pecks at my cheek," Well, it's her loss if you ask me. You're kind of amazing Pacey.** **If it makes you feel better, I am in the same boat.** **"**

 **Letting out a defeated sigh, I stare up at the clouds," Pretty sure if you told Dawson he would probably feel the same way Jo."**

 **" It's not Dawson, I realized a while ago him and I are better as friends.", corrects Joey** **without even a second thought. Huh, if it's not Leery who the hell could it be? To my knowledge Jo doesn't spend time with many outside our group. I know for a fact she's not referring to Jack. Those two dated for a short while until he realized that he was gay. There is literally no other guy that I could think of, unless it is someone I don't know about.** **Who else could Jo possibly be talking about? Not once have I ever seen her with someone else.**

 **" Well, if it's not Dawson. Who is this guy?", I ponder once the curiosity gets the best of me. While I doubt that Jo will tell me, I couldn't help asking. Whoever this guy is, how much of an idiot is he? If Joey likes him, he is only the luckiest guy on the planet. The girl is a complete knock. Potter is the kind of beautiful that makes a guy lose their train of thought and get butterflies. Lately whenever I am in close proximity to Jo, I find it difficult to breath.** **Worst part? She hasn't the faintest idea what it is she does to me.**

 **"...Come on Pace, think I'm ready for that dinner you promised me.", announces Joey not bothering to answer my question. Watching her stand up and pull her shirt and shorts on, I reluctantly do the same. She is seriously just going to change the subject on me? Then again, I didn't exactly cough up a name earlier when Joey asked me the very same question. How could I though? Then Joey would know I had meant her. Sort of the last thing I want right now. Knowing she is into someone...it is cutting me deep. Not like I ever stood a shot with her but still.**

 **" Oh well, lets go to the grocery store then Potter.", I enlighten while taking her hand in mine once more. Chuckling at her look of confusion. I lead Joey towards my jeep and open the door for her. Waiting for her to climb inside, I do the same. Starting up the jeep, I take off down the road. While I could take Jo out, thought it might be fun to cook instead. On the menu? Some homemade lasagna. I happen to know for a fact it is one of Potter's favorite meals and I have perfected preparing this dish. Not sure why, but I love cooking and being in the kitchen. I sort of have knack for it too.**

 **Scooting over close beside me, Joey turns on the radio," Why would we do that Witter?"**

 **Feeling braver then usual, I place my arm around Joey's waist," Because I am going to cook your favorite meal, lasagna."**

 **(Joey's pov)**

 **"** **Feel like I should have asked Bess where the fire extinguisher was. She is not going to be happy coming home to a burnt down house Pacey.", I warn with a look of fright taking over my features. Pacey wants to cook? This is not going to end well. Does he even know how to cook? Sure those eggs were pretty good this morning, but the oven is a whole different story. Not sure that I am comfortable with the idea of Pacey using the stove. Guess as long as he doesn't set anything on fire we should be alright. Am I really willing to take that sort of a risk though?** **Maybe I should give him some credit, for all I know Witter just might surprise me.**

 **" Funny Jo, I will have you know that I am an awesome cook. Let me prove it to you, unless you're too chicken.", taunts Pacey with a playful nudge to my side. Rolling my eyes are he puts the jeep in park, I climb out with an amused shake of my head. Linking my arm with Pacey's, I take hold of his hand in mine. Please I am not chicken. If he wants to cook dinner, that is fine with me. This should prove to be a fairly interesting night to say the least. He had better not set the damn kitchen on fire though or I will murder him and that is a promise not a threat. Bessie left this house in one piece and is going to come back to it in one too.**

 **" Deal, but just so you know you're on dish duty. Your dinner, your mess.", I declare while helping Pacey pick out ingredients. Deciding to get a few things that I need, it's not long before we're in the checkout line and on our way back to the jeep. Loading the groceries in the back, I climb in beside Pacey once more. Today has been kind of great, this is one of those rare times when we actually get along. It doesn't happen all that often for obvious reasons. But I love when we are able to put our differences aside and just spend time together.**

 **"** **I'm alright with that Potter, by the end of the night you're going to ask me to cook for you more often. You don't know it, but I am pretty amazing in the kitchen.", boasts Pacey with a proud grin on his face. Never really considered him much for cooking. Is it possible that I have Pace pegged all wrong? If he is such a great cook as he claims, maybe I will take him up on his offer. Why would I want a nice meal that I didn't have to make? I just hope Pacey isn't over selling his ability to cook. If he ruins lasagna for me, I swear they will never find his body. …**


	6. Won't you Stay?

**Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together set before season three.**

 **Author's Note: reviews are appreciated, please leave some.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character's or show, just the original story line.**

 **Crazy Love**

 **Chapter #** **6**

 **(Joey's pov)**

 **" Well, what did you think Joey?", inquires Pacey when we're done eating. Got to be honest, that meal was amazing. I did not know Pacey had it in him. He seriously does have a knack for cooking. Wonder where he got it from? He is definitely going to be cooking for me more often. Ugh, I have never been this full in my entire life. That was the best lasagna I have had so far.** **Maybe I should pick a meal to cook for him one night. I know my way around the kitchen too. This could be out thing, Witter and I could cool for one another. Maybe turn it into a competition see who makes the better meals.**

 **" Don't take this the wrong way Pacey, but I'm like half in love with you right now.", I gush with a smirk. Helping Pacey with the last of the dishes, I sit back at the able with a glass of milk. Damn Pacey knows what he is doing in the kitchen. Bet if Bodie tasted his cooking, he might hire Pace as a part time chef at the Ice House. Lord knows he could use the help. Bodie should not have to work six days a week just to help keep us afloat. Besides, not like Pacey isn't already always at the Ice House nagging me anyway.**

 **" We make a good team don't we Potter? ...I should probably head out though, see you around?", asks Pacey while pulling on his shoes. Whoa, where is he going? doesn't Pace know that I am alone? The last thing I want is to sleep here all by myself again. Would it be so wrong if he stayed the night? It would be a blast, we could stay up all night talking and just movies. Does he want to leave or does Pacey think that I was going to ask him to go? If I pleaded with him to stay, would he? I don't want to spend another night alone.**

 **" Do you have to leave Witter?", I find myself asking in a low voice. Blocking his path, my eyes meet his with a silent plea in them. We are having such a nice time and I just really need Pacey not to go.** **Does he want to? Judging by the look on his face, I don't think he does. Maybe he was just hoping I would ask him to stay. Biting down on my bottom lip, I touch my hands to Pacey's. This catches his attention and he kicks his shoes off once more with a smile. Does that mean he isn't going to leave me?**

 **With a mere shake of his head, Pacey tosses his keys onto the table," No, I don't have to go anywhere Jo."**

 **Thankful that he is staying, I pounce on Pacey happily. Knocking him back onto the couch, I smother him with kisses," You're the best Pace. This house gives me the creeps at night all alone."**

 **"** **Is that all it took for a kiss Potter?",** **teases Pacey with a smile. Following me upstairs, he kicks out of his shoes. Guess maybe I got a tiny bit carried away. Why would Pace ever want me to kiss him though? It is not as though he were into me or anything. We can hardly stand one another the thought of Witter having feelings for me...it is just crazy. Then again, is it possible that I could be into him? To be honest, I have never considered Pacey and option. Not because I don't find him attractive, he's just sort of annoying.**

 **"** **Wasn't aware you ever wanted one Witter.", I point out before disappearing into the bathroom. Walking out a minute or so later in pajamas, I glance over at Pacey sitting on the** **edge** **of my bed. Perhaps I did not think things through. The two of us are going to be sharing a bed tonight? This is something I did not put into consideration. Lying next to Pacey all night? One look at him lets me know he is just as nervous as I am. This is stupid, I have spent the night at Dawson's a million times. Why should one night with Pacey be any different from those?**

 **"** **Any guy would be lucky to have you on his arm Jo.", advises Pacey in a gruff manner. There is a** **sincerity** **in his eyes that tells me he meant every word of what he said. Times like this, I can't help wondering if maybe Jen could be onto something. Is Pacey into me? If he is not once has he ever said anything to me. If I asked him, would he tell me the truth? Do I like Witter? While the thought has never crossed my mind, I have noticed that he is the person I go to with** **any problems I have. He has sort of become my safe haven. Whenever something is bothering me, I seek out Pacey.**

 **" I don't believe you...but thanks Pace.", I confide with a tired smirk and a playful shove. Crawling into Pacey's arms, I settle down against him with a sleepy breath. There is something about being in Pacey's arms that makes me feel like I am safe. Maybe the guy I had been talking about** **earlier** **was Pacey. I have noticed myself secretly wanting to spend more time with him. Often I catch myself looking for just about any reason to be near him. Is it the same for him? Pacey had been showing up at the Ice House so often that Bess** **g** **ave him a job. Could he have been hanging around just to be near me or was he hoping to run into someone else?**

 **Touching a hand to my waist, Pacey whispers in my ear," You really have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?"**

 **Shuddering at Pacey's touch, I tilt my up head up until our lips meet," You have got to stop saying things like that Witter." ….**

 **(Pacey's thoughts)**

 **Holy crap what the hell just happened? Joey and I just slept together. That was not supposed to happen at all. Do I regret it? Hell no, she was my first and I was hers. What the hell were we thinking though? Sex was the furthest thing from my mind until Jo kissed me. That is when every rational thought went out the door.** **Does she regret the decision? Is she going to hate** **me in the morning? Judging by the way Joey is clung to me, I want to say no.** **B** **ut I have no clue what she is thinking. When she sat on top of me, my entire lower half went numb and I knew that it was over.**

 **It was difficult to hide my arousal. When** **J** **o felt it poke at her thigh, I thought for she sure was going to kick me out of bed in disgust. That wasn't the case though. Before I knew what was happening she had her shirt and my pants off.** **There was no putting up a fight when Jo slid that rubber on and lowered herself onto me. It was amazing, though I had to hold her hand through the painful part. Once that was over Joey all but wore me out. Not sure what this means. Are we together now? Was this a one time thing? Was Potter just lonely? There are so many questions I need to ask her but am too afraid to.**

 **(Joey's thoughts)**

 **Oh my God, I just slept with Pacey Witter. How the hell did this happen? Cannot believe he was my first time, fairly certain I was his t** **o** **o. What was I thinking? Do I regret it? To be honest, no. What does this mean though? Am I into Pacey? Obviously I must be if I slept with him. Even now, I am lying in his arms. We're both naked under the covers. This is going to be an awkward conversation in the morning time. I am not even sure what came over me. After I kiss** **ed** **Pacey, his hands began to wander and** **eventually** **they found their way** **between my thighs. He had me going more then a few times and before I knew it, I was lowering myself atop him.**

 **It hurt like hell for a while, Pacey held my hand through every step though. It was actually really sweet of him. After almost two hours of going at it we finally collapsed again each other both exhausted. Neither of us have said a word since. Currently I am all but clung to Pacey's chest and just enjoying being in his arms. What does** **this** **mean for the two of us? Are we a thing now? Was it just a one time hook up? Is Witter even into me or was he just glad to have sex for the first time? The answer to the last question is the one that scares me the most. Not once have I ever felt so** **vulnerable** **in my entire life. ...**


	7. We need to talk

**Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together set before season three.**

 **Author's Note: reviews are appreciated, please leave some.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character's or show, just the original story line.**

 **Crazy Love**

 **Chapter #** **7**

 **(Pacey/Joey pov; split conversation)**

 **" Dawson, I have a dilemma.", I greet with a sigh before climbing through Dawson's window. Potter and I have not spoken in two days. It is beginning to worry me. We had an amazing night together. I am not just talking about the sex either, though that was unexpected and great. The next morning Jo all but ignored me.** **She wanted nothing to do with me and I have no idea why. Here I thought that after having slept together it would have brought us closer together. This was far from the case and I just do not know what I did wrong.**

 **" Whoa, whats wrong Pace? You look like hell. Everything alright?", questions Dawson while sifting through a pile of movies. He is right, I do look like hell. This is because I haven't slept since Jo and I spent the night together. Afterward Joey slept in my arms all night. We woke up in the morning and it was like she could not get away from me fast enough. When I tried to ask her what was wrong she just sort of told me that I should probably go. Much as I didn't want to, what other choice did I have? The last I wanted was to fight with Potter.**

 **" You know how you and the others are always joking that Jo and I are into one another and just won't admit it?", I inquire while sitting on the edge of his bed. Turns out they were all right. Joey and I are most definitely into one another. Or...well, I am into her. For a while I thought that she felt the sae. How could I not? We slept together. But now? It is as though she wants absolutely nothing to do with me. I am truly at a loss right now. Joey won't take my calls or even answer the door when I come knocking. All I want to do is see her and talk about whatever it is that happened between us but she refuses to see me.**

 **… "** **Because you are and it is obvious to everyone except the two of you? Yes, I'm aware of this. What of it Joey?", acknowledges Jen with an arched eyebrow. The smug smirk on her face is not making this conversation any easier for me. Fairly certain once I confide in Jen that Pacey and I...well, slept together that I am never going to hear the end of it. Maybe I should have gone to someone else for advice. Who though? It is not like I could just tell Bess that I slet with Pacey while she was away. Pretty sure that if I did? She would never leave me alone for the weekend again. I am not even sure how it happened either. When he whispered in my ear a shudder went through me and I just wanted him.**

 **" ...Are you done Lindley?", I ask in agitation before folding my arms across my chest. Really wish that I had literally anyone else to talk to about this. Seeing as how I don't, might as well get this conversation over with. Maybe Jen could give me advice on how to handle things. Do I like Pacey? Apparently I must if I slept with him. I know that it was not a moment of uncontrolable hormones either. Not once have I ever had a problem resisting Pacey's goofball charms before. I don't even know how to explain it, I just...needed him. The next morning I felt so embarrassed of how I had beha** **v** **ed and** **I sort of just shut Pacey out in the confusion.**

 **" Yes, I am. Sorry, go on Joey.", urges before leaning forward in her seat. Taking a moment to compose myself, I close my eyes and gather my thoughts. To be honest I am not sure why I pushed Pacey away the way that I did. Guess that I was just scared. I had no idea what that night meant to Pacey or even what it meant to me. All that I knew is we had slept together and it was amazing. Now I don't know what to think. Am I in love with Pacey? Is he in love with me? Was this just one big mistake? Does he want to be with me or is he only looking for sex? These questions along with a million others are all running through my mind and I just have no idea what to do.**

 **..."** **Well, see the thing is...Potter and I...we slept together.", I admit hesitantly before glancing at Dawson for his reaction. The look on his face is one of shock. He was not expecting me to tell him this. Hell I was not anticipating ever haing the chance to yet here I am. Not sure why I told him this. Could have just left that part out and told him they were all right about the two of us. The whole sex part would have come out eventually though, there is just no hiding something like that. Right now I can't tell if Dawson is shocked or if he is angry. It is no secret that his and Joey's friendship these last few months has been… well** **complicated** **to say the least. While they never dated, there was a time where it was made known that Jo was into him. Nothing ever came of this knowledge though since they both decided thatthey were better as friends. In reality Dawson has no reason to be upset ith me. He has no claim whatsoever on Potter.**

 **Taking a careful seat, Dawson turns his full attention to me," That is impossible Pacey, you and Joey despise one another."**

 **Running a** **frustrated** **hand through my hair, I reluctantly nod my agreement," That we do, your right. This does not change the fact that we slept together though."**

 **..." Alright, you're going to have to give a minute Joey. I need to process what you just told me.", informs Jen with a confused shake of her head. Oh, you need to process what I just told you? Welcome to the club. Pacey and I are supposed to hate each other yet for whatever reason, this is no longer the case.** **This knowledge alone is enough to terrify me. I really let my guard down with him the other night. If it meant nothing to Pacey...I would be completely crushed and heart broke. This is why I have shut him out if I were to be honest.**

 **" You're not the only one, trust me.", I reassure Jen with a growing frown. This conversation is not one that I ever expected to have, let alone with Jen of all people. Admitting to her that she and the others were right about the two of us all along? This was not an easy task. Thing is, I needed someone to talk with and Jen was the only person I could think of. Pacey and ihave not spoken since that not. This is my doing though, I have all but gone out of my way to avoid him like the plague. The thought of him rejectiong me...well it is enough to kill me.**

 **" Rewind a little Joey, how did this happen?", ponders Jen while leaning forward in her seat. This is a complicted question. Truth is I have no idea how this happened. That morning, I woke to find Pacey had made me breakfast. We spent the whole day together. First we worked on his boat, had fun swimming in the creek, then he made me dinner and I ased him to stay the night so I wouldn't have to be alone. Before I knew what had happened my lips were on his and the rest just happened so quick. I don't even regret a single minute of any of it either. How could I? Pacey was so kind and gentle the entire time. It was as though he were afraid of hurting me.**

 **..."** **To be honest, I am not even sure. Potter and I hungout, we worked on my boat, swam and I cooked her dinner. I was all set to leave when Jo asked if I could stay since she didn't want to be alone. Next thing I knew...well, you know.", I finish in a gruff manner. Not really wanting to go into details, I decide to leave the rest to Dawson's imagination. What I need now is his advice more then anything. Joey won't speak to me and I have no idea why or even what to do. To be honest I was hoping Dawson could help me figure out a way to get Potter to see me. We need to talk about this and figure out what it meant. The sooner I am able to figure out what is going on with Jo the better. Who better to come to for a solution to making her see this then Dawson?**

 **Grabbing himself a soda, Dawson tosses another to me," so, what? Was it just a one night hook up or did it mean something Pacey?**

 **Frowning to myself at his question, I make it a point to look Dawson in the eye," You and I both know it was not meaningless. Joey would not have sex with someone if it meant nothing."**

 **..."** **Point taken, sorry Jo. Have you talked with Pacey about it?", pries Jen much to my disliking. No, I have not. Truth is I am afraid to. I know what that night meant to me. But I have not even the faintest clue what it meant to Pacey. If he told me it was nothing more then sex? My heart would be shattered. I don't know when or how it happened but I somehow managed to fall for Pacey Witter and I went down hard. Never once have I felt so strongly towards anyone ever. This thought alone is what scares the hell out of me the most.**

 **"** **There in lies the difficult part Jen, I am afraid to.", I confess in a low voice while lowering my eyes toward thr ground. Part of me knows that talking to Pacey about whatever it is that happened between the two of us is inevitable. But I just cannot bring myself to do so. Of mortified of how the conversation will turn out. Did our night together mean something to Pacey? Be cause most certainly meant a hell of a lot to me. If he were to tell me that he did not feel the same, I am not sure that I could handle it. The mere thought is enough to ruin me. How could I ha** **v** **e left myself so vulnerable?**

 **" Hate to say it Joey, but you are going to have to deal with this eventually. Take my advice, go talk to Pacey.", encourages Jen with a nudge. Ugh, I hate it when she is right. Talking with Pacey is sort of the last thing I want to do. Jen is one hundred percent right though. I need to have an actual conversation with Pacey. Is it going to be easy? No. Will he more then likely be upset that I have been avoiding him the last two days? Yes. This is something that I am going to have to deal with though and I suppose now is as good a time as ever.**

 **..."** **You're right. I knew coming to you with this was a good idea. I am going to find Potter right now and talk things out. Thanks man, I will let you know how it goes. Wish me luck, I am going to need it.", I remark with only a hint of sarcasm in my voice. It is the truth though. Talking to Joey is not going to be an easy task. The girl basically m** **a** **de it known that she wants nothing to do with me. This is killing me because I thought that we had a pretty amazing time the other day and I am not just talking about the sex either. It might not be easy getting Joey to listen to me but I have at least try to. So that is precisely what I am going to do. After finishing a little work on the boat, I am headed over to Potter's house to hopefully settle things between the two of us once and for all.**


	8. Scared of what could be

**Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together set before season three.**

 **Author's Note: reviews are appreciated, please leave some.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character's or show, just the original story line.**

 **Crazy Love**

 **Chapter #8**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **"** **Was hoping that I might find you, think we could talk Potter?", I question as I walk up** **behind her on the docks near her house. It has taken me twenty minutes to work up the courage just to walk up and say something to Joey during that time I sat in my jeep just staring at her. I couldn't keep myself from wondering how a girl like that would ever sleep with a guy like me. Was it poor judgment** **on Joey's part? It had to be right? I am not the guy that gets a girl like Jo. Maybe she realized this too and is too ashamed to admit to herself that we slept together. Fact of the matter is that we did though. Now we have to talk about what it meant. This is the difficult part.**

 **"** **About what Witter?", asks Joey not even bothering to glance back at me. Is she kidding me right now? About what? How about the fact that we slept together. Does any of that possibly ring a bell? Is she honestly telling me that she is perfectly fine pretending that we didn't have sex? Sorry, but I am not Joey. That night meant a great deal to me and I would hope that it did to her as well. Considering that it was both our first times, I would hope it was special for Potter as it was for me. If she wants to hate me that is fine but don't ignore the fact we slept together, it's hurtful.**

 **"** **Come on, Jo. You know what I am talking about.", I point out with a growing frown. Why is she trying to brush what happened the other night under the table? Is Joey ashamed to have slept with me? Because I have to be honest, the feel is not mutual for me. Under normal circumstances, I know Josephine Potter is completely out of my league. But for whatever reason, we collided the other night under her bed sheets and it just felt so...right. It was as though Jo and I were meant to be even if only for that brief moment in time. I could not have been the only one who felt it.**

 **"** **Fine, you and I had sex Pacey. Did I think that it could have meant more than it did? Call me crazy but yes. I am not an idiot though, I know that is not the case. So please save me the speech about how your sorry and hope that this won't ruin our already non existent friendship.", snaps Joey in agitation before turning to glare up at me. She thought that I came her to tell her the other night meant nothing? How little does Joey think of me? Of course it meant something to me! How could it not? I am only head over heels in love with the girl. Have been since I stole that kiss from Jo in first grade and she called me gross and pushed me to the ground. The girl has only had me chasing her around ever since. All I want is for Potter to finally let me catch her.**

 **Standing beside Joey on the dock, stare out across the creek at the night sky," That is why you think that I came here Joey?"**

 **Rolling her eyes in frustration, Joey brushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear," I am not an idiot Pacey. You and I both know that the two of us would never work."**

 **"** **We wouldn't?", I ask after a minute or so of silence? Joey's words cut through me like a knife. Sleeping with her was too good to be true, but to hear Jo say we could never work...that hurts like hell. While I know that I may not be Joey's ideal guy, if given the chance I know that I could make her happy. At the very least, I would do whatever it took trying to at least. She just seems hell bent on looking for reasons as to why the two of us could never be though. Am I the only one hoping that this weren't the case though? How can Potter not see how clearly into her I am?**

 **"** **No, we couldn't. How could we? I sicken you and well lets just say you're not my favorite person either Pace.", reminds Joey much to my displeasure. Alright, if she is going to throw hurtful and angry words around, I can do the same too. What the hell was I even thinking coming here in the first place? Joey had been avoiding me for the last two days. Instead of being upset, I should have just taken the hint. If she wants nothing to do with me than I am alright with that. This said that does not mean I am going to stand here and let her lash out at me. I am not going to let Joey walk over me, I did nothing** **wrong and do not deserve it.**

 **"** **You know what Joey? You're absolutely right. Coming here was a mistake. Excuse me for thinking the other night might have meant something since it obviously didn't.", I vent in agitation before turning to leave. Stopping when Joey reaches for my hand, I reluctantly turn around. Taking a chance, I glance into her eyes. In them I see confusion and complete vulnerability.** **Not knowing what to do, I sit beside Joey on the dock and stare out across the creek. I am not entirely sure what is going on between the two of us. Wish I had even the faintest clue as to what Jo was thinking right about now. Unfortunately for me, I don't. Did the other night mean anything to her? Because it meant a great deal to me.**

 **"** **Pace, I didn't mean to lash out at you. I'm just scared is all.", confesses Joey in a low voice. She's scared? That is a relief because I am too. We both sort of took a giant leap. One I am not sure either of us was ready for. Now we are both left with a thousand unanswered questions. For starters, where do we go from here? Was the other night only a one time deal? Do I want to be with Potter? Does she want to be with me? Is our friendship ruined? What I wouldn't give to know what Jo was thinking right now. All this uncertainty is enough to drive me up the walls.**

 **Placing an arm around Joey, I whisper into her ear," You think that I am not Potter?"**

 **Lying her head on my shoulder, Joey hugs my arm gently," Think maybe we could both be terrified and confused together Witter?"**

 **"** **I would like that very much Joey.", I confide with a growing smile. Placing a kiss on her forehead, I hug Joey close. This is all that I have ever wanted. Joey has no idea how amazed I am that she would even consider wanting to be seen with a guy like me. Lets face it, this girl could have her pick of about any guy she wanted and yet I am the one she chose. Why Jo would ever want to be with the likes of me is beyond me. We both know that she deserves better. If Joey is willing to give me a chance though, who am I not to take it then?**

 **"** **What happens now Pacey?", ponders Joey with an arched eyebrow. Funny, I was just about to ask her the exact same thing. Where do we go from here? It is no secret by now that I am into Joey. The question is, are the feelings mutual? Sure we may have slept together but that doesn't mean anything. For all I know that could have been a momentary** **lapse in judgment** **on Potter's part. It is killing me inside not to know** **whether the other night meant something to Joey. She could have any guy she wants but she is the only girl I want. This fact alone scares the hell out of me.**

 **"** **That all depends on you Jo.", I point out in a gruff manner. Lifting her head from my shoulder, Joey peeks up at me quietly. I am met with a questioning look. Come on, we both know full well that the ball is in your court Potter. You either want to be with me every bit as much as I want to be with you, or you don't. I don't have a choice in the matter. My intentions have been made perfectly clear. You are the girl that I want Jo. It has always been you, ever since I could remember. Nothing is going to change that, not that I would want something to.**

 **"** **I guess if you are willing to take a chance on me? Then I am willing to do the same Witter. Just please don't ever make me regret it?", reasons Joey while climbing into my arms. Huh, she is willing to give me a shot? What lottery did I win? Not that I am going to question Joey's thought process. This is what I was hoping for after all. Joey feels the same about me as I do her. This is great, never thought that she would. Just when I think I have this girl all figured out she goes and throws me another unexpected curve ball. Wonder if Jo knows just how much it is that I am in love with her? One day I am going to make it a point to tell her because I think she deserves to know.**

 **Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together set before season three.**

 **Author's Note: reviews are appreciated, please leave some.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character's or show, just the original story line.**

 **Crazy Love**

 **Chapter #9**

 **(Fast forward 3 years; Jen's pov)**

 **"** **You know, it might help you to talk about it Joey.", I advise while taking a seat beside her on the docks. Poor girl has not been herself ever since things between her and Pacey went south. Really would like to know what happened between the two of them. From what I could tell those two were happy. Never once saw them argue or fight. Then the night of senior prom came and well Joey and Pacey had it out in front of our entire** **senior class. The two of them broke up and have not spoken a word to one another since. It is sad really, if those two can't make things work what hope is there for the rest of us?**

 **"** **While I appreciate the offer, I would much rather not.", dead pans Joey with a frown taking over her features. This girl sure knows how to be stubborn when she wants to be. I don't even have a clue as the why the two of them fought in the first place. Things looked like they were great between the two of them. Brief pregnancy scare aside, Joey seemed to be happier then ever. Apparently that was not the case with Pacey. That night at prom he sure had a lot of anger and frustration to get off his chest. If he had only waited to speak with Joey I can't help thinking that things could have ended differently.**

 **"** **Come on Joey, what the hell happened between the two of you?", I pry not wanting to drop the subject. This in turn earns me a scowl. Fine be like that. All I am trying to do is help. What is so wrong with wanting to see my two best friends both happy and in love again? It just sucks knowing that Joey and Pacey aren't together anymore, I really thought those two would go the distance. Hell they were only together for the last little over two and a half years. What could have possibly gone so wrong? This is what I don't get.**

 **"** **You are asking the wrong person Jen because I honestly have no clue. Pacey is the one who had the melt down at prom, not me. I am just the one left picking up the shattered pieces of her broken heart.", remarks Joey with a bitter tone. Perhaps Pacey is the one that I should be talking to. She is absolutely right. He is the one that just tore Joey to pieces. She has no idea why and neither do the rest of us. How do you go from happy in love couple to two people who can't stand the sight of each other? This whole thing has me completely baffled.**

 **Pulling Joey into my arms, I hug her tight against me," You are right Jo, I'm sorry. Look, I don't know what is up with Pacey. But I promise to try and figure out what his deal is."**

 **Swiping at her eyes, Joey shakes her head before brushing a strand of hair behind her ear," Thanks Jen, but there is no use. Pacey made his decision, he wants nothing to do with me. Which sucks royally but there is not much that I can do about it."**

 **(Dawson's pov)**

 **"** **Alright Witter, start talking. Where the hell do you get off just flat out breaking Joey's heart the way you did?", I question with a sigh before taking a seat beside him on the deck of** **True Love. Personally, I think the guy is an idiot. He had** **Josephine Potter and just let her walk away. What moron in their right minds would ever want to do a stupid thing like that? From where I was standing I had it on fairly good authority that the two of them were happy together. What the hell could have happened to change this? Where did Pacey's anger and hate filled outburst come from? How do you go from being in love to hating one another in such a short amount of time?**

 **"** **Sorry, I am failing to see how this is any of your business Dawson?", remarks Pacey with a bitter laugh. Is he serious right now? How is this not my business? For the last two and a half years, I watched** **those two grow closer then ever to one another and in one night Pacey stupidly throws everything away and for what? That is my question. Why the hell would Pacey ever want to risk losing Joey Potter? Did he not once tell me that he could not believe how lucky he was to land a girl like Joey? If this is the case then why the hell would he ever want to end things with her? I am sorry but it just makes no sense what so ever.**

 **"** **It is my business when my best friend completely wrecks the heart of a girl who just so happens to be my other best friend. What reason could you possibly have for doing that Pacey?", I remark with resentment in my tone. I have every right to resent Pacey, he realized what I failed to. He noticed just exactly what an amazing catch our miss Josephine Potter truly is. Sometimes I find myself wondering how I could have ever let her slip through my finger tips the way that I did. Pacey did not waste a second swooping in and staking his claim on her either. There are times I am jealous of what him and Joey have. It is something I often wonder if we could have had if only we hadn't decided our friendship was more important. Pacey doesn't know how good he has it.**

 **"** **Do you know that Joey was talking about forfeiting** **her scholarship to Worthington just to be with me and go to community college here? How could I ever let her do something like that when I know that she would regret it Dawson?", argues Pacey to my surprise. This is something that I did not know. Joey never once mentioned wanting to give up her scholarship. Even if she had what would be the big deal? She knew what she wanted. Joey wanted more then anything to be with Pacey? Who is to say not going to Worthington would have been such a bad decision on her part? Joey is a smart girl, she would still end up landing whatever career she wanted on a community college education. The point is she was willing to give it all up just to be with Pacey and he repaid her by stomping on her heart?**

 **Grabbing myself a beer from the cooler, I hand another to Pacey," So you lash out and break up with her because of this? How does that solve anything Pacey?"**

 **Taking a long drink from his beer, Pacey lets out a frustrated sigh," It was never my intention to snap on Jo the way that I did Dawson, that is something I regret. This said it does not exactly change anything. Maybe this isn't the ending I had hoped for with Potter but its the one the both of us were dealt."**

 **(Pacey/Joey's pov split conversation)**

 **"** **This is your last chance Pacey.", points out Dawson much to my disliking. Much as I would like to not know what he is talking about, I do. He is referring to Joey. Not a day has gone by in which Dawson, Jen and even Jack have pointed out that Joey and I have seemed to left a lot unspoken between the two of us. Unfortunately for me that is just how things are going to stay. Joey has made oh so clear that she wants nothing what so ever to do with me. The numerous attempts I have made to try and patch things up even if only for the sake of our friendship? They have all proven worthless. Potter hates my guts, as she rightly should. There is nothing I can do to change this and to be honest I am tired of trying.**

 **"** **Last chance for what exactly Dawson?", I ponder deciding to play dumb. While I may know just exactly what he is talking about, dawson does not need to know this. Truth be told I would much rather not be having this conversation right now. There is no point to it. What is done is done. Do I regret how things ended between Joey and I? Of course, there is not a day that goes by that I wish I couldn't take back all of the hurtful words I spoke to Joey that night at prom. Sadly there is no way to undo the damage my brief moment of frustration and pent up agitation caused. The damage is done and Jo wants literally nothing to do with me, not that I could blame her.**

 **"** **Cut the crap Pacey, you know exactly what I mean. Joey is leaving for Worthington tomorrow, once she does your chances of reconciling things with her are through. Is that what you want Pacey?", inquires Dawson with a frown taking over his features. Is that what he wants to talk about? There is nothing between Potter and I anymore and hasn't been for two and a half months. The girl wants nothing to do with me. Who the hell could blame her? Me being the jerk that I am, well I ripped her heart out and handed it back to her in pieces. A simple talk with Joey is not going to change this fact and Dawson is insane to think that it ever could. Why does he care so much? He should be happy Jo and I aren't together anymore.**

 **..." I am very much aware of this Jen, thank you for bringing me up to date.", I deadpan in a sarcastic manner with a roll of my eyes. This in turn frustrates Jen as she gives me a light shove. What is it that she wants from me? Pacey is the one who ended things. He is the one who said we were over. I was completely left out of the decision making process that involved our future together. Jen knows all of this, she was there while I bawled my eyes out. Why does she insist on making me revisit such a painful moment in my past? Shouldn't she be encouraging me to move on? This is what a good friend would be doing at least.**

 **Snatching my slice of pizza from me, Jen takes a few bites while shaking her head," Are you honestly going to leave without attempting to sort things out with Pacey?"**

 **Regarding Jen with an aggravated** **scowl, I grab myself another slice to enjoy before I even bother to answer," What do you want from me Jen? Even if I wanted to work things out with Pacey he made it painfully clear at prom that he did not want to be with me anymore. Nothing I can say will change this."**

 **..." Pacey, do you love her or not man?", asks Dawson not bothering to beat around the bush anymore. Do I love Joey? What the hell kind of question is that? Obviously I love Potter. Did I make a stupid rash decision about our future together? Yes. Is there anything I could do to change my mistake? Something tells me the likely hood of Jo wanting to mend fences with me are probably slim to none. I did the one thing I once swore I would never do. I broke Josephine Potter's heart, for christ sake I wrecked the poor girl. How could I ever expect her to forgive me?**

 **"** **Come on, Dawson. That is a ridiculous** **question, you know that I do.", I confide with an exhausted sigh. Scratching at the back of my neck, I close my eyes. How could I not love Jo? Out of all the guys she had her pick from, I am the one she chose. I am the one who won the lottery. Only thing is I am also the one who was dumb enough to let Joey walk away. What the hell was I thinking? This is a question I have asked myself every single day since that night at prom when my world came crumpling down as I know it.**

 **"** **Then trust me when I tell you that if you let Jo leave tomorrow without telling her how you feel and asking for her forgiveness...it is something you will come to regret for the rest of your life.", advises Dawson with a hard slap on my back. Without another word he leaves me with my thoughts. Watching as he walks off, I let out a groan in anger. Why does he always have to be right? Do I think that I should go and speak with Joey? To be honest, yes I do. Do I think that any good will come of it? No, I can't say that I do. The girl hates me, hell Jo practically told me so after I concluded my rant. There is nothing I can do to change this. It would be stupid of me to assume otherwise.**


	9. Awkward Encounters

**Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together set before season three.**

 **Author's Note: reviews are appreciated, please leave some.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character's or show, just the original story line.**

 **Crazy Love**

 **Chapter #10**

 **(Bessie's pov)**

 **"** **Pacey Witter, what brings you around these parts?", I ponder when I catch him standing outside the front door to the B &B. Did not expect to see his face around here anytime soon. Joey told me about their breakup, the details were not pretty. For a while, I was a bit disappointed in Pacey to say the least. I remember when he once promised me that he would never dream of hurting my little sister. After their parting ways though? Joey spent an entire week upset and at times crying her eyes out. I could not get the whole story from Joey so I eventually had to snoop and ask Jen and the others.**

 **"** **Well, I was sort of hoping to speak with Joey?", admits Pacey much to my surprise. Oh, he comes over now? Man, this boy just has the absolute worst timing in the world. Afraid that you are too late Witter. Joey has already left for Worthington. She decided to say all her goodbyes and catch a bus down there today instead of waiting until tomorrow. I tried to convince her otherwise but she just did not want to be in Capeside another second. Considering the hell Pacey put her poor heart through? Guess that I honestly could not blame her. Sorry, but it looks as though you missed your chance.**

 **"** **I'm afraid that's not possible. Sorry Pace, she left for Worthington about an hour or so ago.", I inform much to Pacey's disappointment. The look on his face right now is one of heart break. Poor guy, if I didn't know he was the one responsible for shattering Joey so completely, I would feel bad for him. What did he expect though? Pacey made it clear that he no longer wanted to be with Joey. If that was never the case then he should have been a bit more careful with his words. It is a real shame because I really thought that those two would somehow manage to work out their problems but I guess that just is not the case.**

 **"** **Well, do you think if you send her a care package that maybe you could give this to her? It's just...I need her to read this. Please Bess?", pleads Pacey while handing me an envelope with what I am to assume has a letter written in it for Joey. Is he kidding me right now? He wrote her a letter? Why should I give this to Joey? Hasn't he hurt my sister enough? One look at Pacey and I know that he only came here to make things right. How can I ever fault him for wanting to do this? While he might have made a stupid choice, I know that Pacey regrets it and wants to do the right thing. Guess I can't fault him for being an idiot.**

 **"** **...Sure Pacey, I will see what I can do.", I assure him with a sympathetic smile. Pacey is a good kid, in my heart I know that he never meant to hurt Joey the way that he did. There was something going on with him that he never bothered to share with Joey. Whatever it was, it ate at him until he snapped. Did my sister deserve her heart handed back to her in pieces? No. Do I think that Pacey would take back the anger filled words he spat at Joey that night if he could? Without a doubt. It was never his intention to hurt Joey, these things just happen sometimes and it is really unfortunate. Anyone with eyes could see how much those two loved one another.**

 **(two and a half years later; Pacey's pov)**

 **"** **You coming out with us tonight Ben?", I question while grabbing my coat and searching for my keys. Not even sure why I bothered asking. I already know the answer to that question. Ben never comes out with Jack or I anymore. Why would he? The guy has slowly become a hermit. You would think he would want to go out and meet a girl but that just is not the case at all. Really do not know what his problem is these days. All he does is go to classes, work, study and pine over some mystery girl that doesn't even know how bad he has it for her. It is sort of sad come to think of it.**

 **"** **Come on Pacey, you and I both already know the answer to that.", pipes in Jack as he walks up behind me. Of course I know the answer, doesn't mean I won't try to sway Ben otherwise. The guy needs to have fun once in a while. He can't stay in all the time, it's not healthy. I am actually starting to worry about Ben. All this time he wastes day dreaming about some girl who obviously only sees him as a friend. When is he going to take the hint and start pursuing girls that are actually available? Ben is a handsome guy, he could find a girl if he wanted to. For whatever reason he simply chooses not to.**

 **"** **Funny, for your information I have someone coming over tonight. ...It's actually a girl.", acknowledges Ben before walking into the kitchen and rummaging through the fridge. Is he serious? Ben has a girl coming over? That sly dog, he was anticipating on Jack and I both going out tonight so he could have the place all to himself. Good for him, it is about time that he got laid. Wonder who the chick is? From the best of my knowledge Ben has never mentioned meeting anyone. Maybe he just didn't want Jack or I prying him for details. Huh, he actually looks a little nervous. Guess Ben is really into this girl, good for him.**

 **"** **Oh, is that why you encouraged Jack and I to go out tonight? You finally going to hook up man?", I tease with a playful shove to his shoulder. The look of agitation in Ben's eyes tells me to tread lightly. He needs to relax. Ben should know by now that I am only messing with him. I think that it is great he has a girl coming over. He needs one** **of those in his life again, that last one really tore out his heart. Poor guy never has gotten over Emily dumping him for someone else. That has to hurt like hell. If it were me, I would probably lock myself up inside too.**

 **Rolling his eyes at me, Ben picks out ingredients to make spaghetti and meatballs," It's not like that with this girl. Besides, she has a boyfriend...or well had one anyway. They broke up. She called asking to hangout."**

 **Grabbing himself a beer, Jack takes a few sips from it," Is this the same girl you're practically in love with but she has no clue?"**

 **"** **Shut up Jack...I'm not in love with her, we're only friends.", remarks Ben before cracking an egg and mixing it into some ground beef. Oh please, you are not fooling anyone Ben. Jack and I are not idiots. We see the way you talk about this girl. Hell, your eyes light up when she calls or texts you. Sorry Ben, but you are most definitely head over heels for this girl. For Christ sake you are cooking a meal for her. You never cook man. Really hope tonight works out in your favor Ben, you deserve a little bit of happiness man. As for Jack and I, maybe we'll both be fortunate enough not to leave the bar alone tonight.**

 **"** **You keep telling yourself that Ben. Don't worry Jack and I will be out of your hair all night. ...But not before your mystery girl arrives apparently, sorry man.", I mutter as a knock sounds at the front door. Dropping the meatball he had been rolling, Ben glances down at his watch. Guess he had not been expecting this girl so soon. At least Jack and I will get to meet her briefly. Whoever she is, I'll bet this girl is a knock out. Emily sure was, then again no girl could ever hold a candle to a miss Josephine Potter. I was lucky enough to call her mine once. Then I was also stupid enough to let her go. Believe me, I have been regretting that mistake ever since I made it. Not much that I can do about it these days though. Last I heard she was seeing some senior at Worthington.**

 **"** **Crap, I didn't think she would be this early. Could one of you get the door? Jack, make sure Pacey doesn't hit on this girl?", adds Ben as an after thought. That is a little hurtful. Why would I ever do such a thing like that? Ben should know I would never actively go after someone that he was interested it. We have known** **one another for two years now, he's basically another brother to me** **like Jack and Dawson. This said, that is not to say I won't totally check this chick out. Looking has never harmed anyone though, has it? Whoever this girl is, she should consider herself fortunate. On the rare occasions that Ben does cook? His meals are pretty amazing.**

 **"** **On it Ben, don't worry. ...Well, hello there …Potter? Hey! This is a nice surprise, what brings you to this neck of the woods?", I hear Jack greet rather enthusiastically. Did I just hear him right? Did he say Potter? Walking up behind Jack, my breath catches in my throat at sight of none other then miss Josephine Potter herself. Color me confused. Just what in the hell brings her here? How does Joey know where Jack and I live? Jen must have told her! Wonder what brings her by. More importantly, I am to assume Jen neglected to inform Joey that I was Jack's roommate. Sure would explain the look of shock that has presently taken over her features. Damn, she sure is a sight for sore eyes. Jo does not look all too thrilled to see me.**

 **Shaking her head in confusion, Joey glances down at a piece of paper in her hands," Hey Jack...Pacey. Funny enough, I am actually not here to see either of you. I'm looking for my friend Ben. Guess I must have wrote his address down wrong."**

 **Washing his hands off, Ben makes his way into the living room from the kitchen," Nope, you got it right Jo. Say, how do you know my idiot friends?"**

 **"** **Actually, we all went to high school together. Joey and Pacey grew up together. They actually used to...oww! Hey what was that for Jo?", inquires Jack after Joey whacks him up side the head. Huh, guess she isn't exactly up for a trip down memory lane. This is the first time I have seen Potter in...well, a long time. She spends the holidays avoiding me and makes sure to leave before I arrive at group gatherings. To say Joey hates me would be to put things lightly. The girl just wants absolutely nothing to do with me. Can't really say that I blame her. I was the guy dumb enough to break her heart in front of everyone at the senior prom after all. Guess old wounds never fully heal.**

 **"** **I would rather not reminisce** **about the past if that's alright Jack.", advises Joey before biting down on her bottom lip. I watch as she brushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear. There was a time where seeing Jo do that would drive me crazy with lust. Sadly somethings will never change. There is so much I need to say to her but I know she won't listen. Why the hell should Potter? I am the moron who shattered her heart. For what exactly? Because I was terrified of what the future held for us? This was no reason to toss Jo aside the way I did.**

 **"** **It is nice to see you too Joey.", I tease in a gruff manner. This earns me a scowl from Joey. Yeah, she still hates my guts. Glad I was able to clear that mystery up. For a second I thought maybe there was a chance Jo might have hated me just a teensy** **bit less. This is obviously not the case. Figures little miss Josephine Potter would be the girl Ben is hung up on. Why wouldn't she be? Part of me wants to kick the crap out of him right now. Then again, how is he to know that Jo was once my everything? It is not as though I ever once mentioned her to him. To be fair, I never thought their paths would ever cross. Look who was once again wrong?**

 **"** **Go to hell Pacey Witter.", mutters Joey with a growing frown. That was a little uncalled for. Fine, so I am not exactly someone she wants to see, I get this. Does that mean Jo has to be so uncivil towards me? I was actually making an attempt to play nice. Apparently that is not possible with her. Ben looks more confused then ever, wonder if he realizes that Jo and I once dated? shouldn't be too hard for him to figure out considering Joey all but despises me and all. Hey, what do you know? It is almost just like old times come to think of it. …**


End file.
